The Farewell
by KSarah
Summary: Just a one shot on Kavi!


It was first day of college for Purvi but she was late as usual because of her impunctuality…..as everyone were engrossed in the lecture Purvi arrived falling short of her breath…..

Purvi (panting) - May...May I come in sir?

Professor(adjusting his glasses) - aap next lecture ke liye thoda jaldi nahi aa gai?

Everyone in the class started laughing hearing professor's comment…..

Purvi (innocent face)- I am sorry sir….aage se aisa nahi hoga!

Professor - aaj first day hai isliye andar aane de raha hu….

Purvi (smiling) - Thank you sir!

And she entered inside the classroom….Since, she was late , everyone had a glance at her and averted it after that , to listen to the lecture ,but a shy and handsome guy , named Kavin, couldnt help but stare at the pretty girl who had difficulty managing her hair ,making her even more beautiful to him.

After examining the whole class , Purvi found no suitable seat near the fan ,but besides Kavin so she decided to sit with him.

Kavin could see her approaching towards him….It was like Lady Luck favoured him that day as the girl he liked at first sight ,was about to sit besides him….Kavin gave her a sweet smile but she sat beside him without noticing him….He felt a little bad but soon he came into the reality and started noting the important points dictated by the professor….

Purvi (in mind) - baap re! Ye ladka to padhaku lagta hai bahut…khair mujhe kya!

Purvi found Kavin a studious guy while Purvi was a rude girl according to Kavin….finally the lecture ended Kavin put all his things in the bag and turned to go but stopped on hearing Purvi's voice…

Purvi - hello! Mera naam Purvi hai (she forwarded her hand towards him)

Kavin (happily) - mera naam kavin hai (and they handshake)

Purvi (sweetly)-Kavin! tumhare paas aaj ke lecture ke notes hai na…tum please mujhe de doge! Actually college mai kisi ko jaanti bhi nahi hu to! Please?

Kavin (smiling)- haaan okay! mai tumhe whatsapp par pictures send kar dunga….

Kavin thought it is a good opportunity to get her number and he didn't wanted to miss it….She reluctantly gave him the number as she didn't know anyone in the college and had no other choice….

Kavin reached home and the first thing he did was to send the pics to her newly found crush.

The converastion started with the pics of the notes which further propelled to other things like which school they studied etc and they started chatting like friends.

Purvi was not a rude girl anymore , rather , she turned out to be very kind and gentle, which made Kavin fall for her even more….

On the other hand , Kavin was a sweet and helpful guy , according to changed perceptions of Purvi…

But since Purvi was someone who was not much into relationship with guys , she always tried to have a formal conversation with him and warned him not to have any advancements in that direction and so Kavin never tried to make any attempts from his side to confess his feelings to her….And so They remained formal friends…..like this 4years passed and today is the day of their farewell….Purvi was wearing a light pink color Saree that day and was looking very beautiful…..meanwhile Kavin arrived and was dumbstruck to see her in the Saree….he approached towards her with his heart beating fast and asked her to click a photograph with him for which she happily agreed….

Purvi (smiling) - kya baat hai Kavin! Aaj to tum bahut handsome lag rahe ho….

Kavin (placed his hand on his chest) - Finally aapne iss naachiz ko notice to kiya….

Purvi - bass bass ab jyada filmy dialogues mat maar! Chal photos click karte hai….

They both started clicking selfies….posing besides him she could feel the dhak dhak of his elevated heartbeats….she was finally sure about his feelings towards her for which she is dubious since the first day they met….after clicking the pictures Kavin went to his friends….while Purvi was standing at the same place staring at him…suddenly Kavin was appearing handsome to her in his blazer….all the time she spent with him started flashing in front of her….all the sweet memories of him were flashing in front of her eyes like a movie….tears formed in her eyes but she kept staring at Kavin while he was busy in talking to his friends….suddenly Kavin noticed her staring at him and comes back to her….

Kavin - kya hua Purvi? tu itna senti kyu ho rahi hai….

Purvi didn't replied anything she just hugged him... .he felt wet on his blazer he broke the hug….

Kavin (cupped her face) - kya hua Purvi? Tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi - Kavin aaj humara iss college mai aakhri din hai…bahut miss karungi mai iss college ko aur sabse jyada tumhe!

Kavin - pagal hai kya tu? Kyu senti ho rahi hai….college jarur khatam ho raha hai humari dosti nahi….hum humesha friends rahenge! Humare paas ek dusre ki itni achi memories hai…hum humesha ek dusre ki yaado mai rahenge! Aur ek dusre ke touch mai bhi rahenge... Milte rahenge!

Purvi (looking at him) - hum dono humesha sirf dost rahenge? Jhuth bolna to koi tumse sikhe Kavin….aur mai tumhari achi yaado mai nahi rehna chahti mai tumhare saath apni aur achi yaade Banana chahti hu…..mai humesha tumhare saath rehna chahti hu kabhi tumse dur nahi jaana chahti! I Love You Kavin! (and saying this she hugged him)

Kavin was shocked to hear her sudden confession he loved her since the day he saw her for the first time but he never thought she will love him back ever….he was stand still and didn't returned the hug….Purvi broke the hug...

Kavin (shocked) - Purvi! Ye sab tu kya bol rahi hai?

Purvi - ab jyada bhola banne ki jarurat nahi hai….mai jaanti hu tum bhi mujjse pyaar karte ho….I am waiting chalo jaldi se mujje propose karo….

Kavin (shocked) - tumhe kaise pata chala?

Purvi (fake anger) - tumne agar abhi mujhe propose nahi kiya to mai naa bol dungi….

Kavin - nahi please! I am sorry (holding his ears)

She smiled and removed his hands from his ears…

Kavin (loudly) - can I please have your attention guys?

Hearing his voice everyone turned to him.….Kavin holded Purvi's hands and bent on his knees

Kavin (happily) - Purvi I Love You! Will you please be my girlfriend?

Everyone started hooting for him….Purvi's hands were on her mouth tears formed in her eyes…

Purvi (happy tears) - yessss! I Love You too…

Kavin got up and hugged her tightly….…all of their friends came and congratulate them…Purvi holded his shoulder and took him inside a empty classroom and locked the door from inside….

Kavin (nervous) - Purvi! Tum mujhe yaha kyu lekar aayi ho?

Purvi (kept her hand on his chest) - yahi vo classroom hai na jaha hum pehli baar mile the….yahi se humari kahani shuru hui thi ab yahi par isse anjaam bhi milega…..

And before Kavin could understand anything she sealed his lips with hers…Kavin was shocked at her sudden act but he too responded…his fingers were running into her hairs caressing them…..after sometime she broke the kiss and gave a soft peck on his cheeks….

Kavin (touching his lips) - mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai ki ye sab sach hai….

Purvi pinched him on his shoulder tightly….

Kavin (rubbing his hand on his shoulder) - ahhh! Kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (smiling) - ab yakin hua ye sapna nahi hai….I Love You!

Kavin (happily) - I Love You too (and they both hugged each other)

It was the last day of their college but first day of their relationship…..

*THE END*


End file.
